Odette gets revived/The spell on Ryan is broken
This is how Odette gets revived and the spell on Ryan is broken goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. Ryan F-Freeman: pants Wow. That was a battle. Sci-Ryan: Yup, Ryan. But, you're stuck as a swan. Meg will make a vow to you. Evil Ryan: Hold it, fellas. Now is not the time. Look. and the others look at Derek with Odette laying on the ground Derek: Forgive me, Odette... Crash Bandicoot: and starts crying Derek: Forgive me. I only wanted to break the spell, to prove my love. I love you of your kindness and courage, I always have. Sci-Ryan: And Derek loves you of your loyalty and the friendship of me. kisses Odette on her forehead. Sci-Ryan places some flowers on the floor and places his hand on his chest Odette: Derek? Sci-Ryan? Meg Griffin: gasps She's alive, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's watch. Ryan and the gang were surprised to see what happened. Odette, in some way and some how, was alive as she looks up to Derek with loving eyes. Derek was shocked as well, but the moment he saw her eyes he knew at once what had happened. His love... Saved her Derek: Odette! Odette: Oh, Derek! Sci-Ryan: gasps ODETTE!!! You're ok! Odette: Sci-Ryan? Why are you happy? Sci-Ryan: Oh, Odette! You're alive! Derek's vow of everlasting love broke the spell on you! Odette: Yes, Sci-Ryan. And your friendship helped. Sci-Ryan: I will hope that I would make Linda Ryan pay for killing Connor Lacey. Ryan F-Freeman: That's a good thing to do, Sci-Ryan. But, there's one thing. How am I suppose to show myself at the Autobot Base while I'm stuck as a swan for crying out loud?! Meg Griffin: Calm down, Ryan. I can help you break the spell. Evil Ryan: Everypony. Listen to Meg please. Meg Griffin: Ok, everyone. I have something to say. I have been Ryan's girlfriend since he met me as a kid. We went on so many adventures together from helping Thomas fit in at CHS to finding the Key to Vector Sigma. But, now. I will make a vow to Ryan. A vow more powerful like the Magic of Friendship and Derek's love to Odette. Thanks to Derek, I found Ryan. Before you and before everyone here in Odette's world. I made a vow of everlasting love... Evil Ryan: Please be Ryan. Please be Ryan. Please be Ryan. Rigby (EG) What? I can dream, can't I? Meg Griffin: To Ryan F-Freeman. The Prime-prince of Friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: That's nice of you, Meg. I made my vow to be with you. Mr. Potato Head: Who invited that kid? Sci-Ryan can say something, Ryan feels magic coming around him. Sci-Ryan, Odette, Derek and Meg watch as Ryan becomes engulfed by the magic and when it clears up, Ryan has became a human in his Odette outfit. The spell on Ryan has been.... broken Sci-Ryan: awe Whoa. That's what I saw Odette. faints Ryan F-Freeman: What happened? Odette? Derek? Meg? Derek: Ryan. You are Odette's friend? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Derek. I thought up a nice plan to help Odette reunite with you and Meg did the same for you. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. Is that a bit cool. Derek is in love with Odette while Ryan's in love with Meg? Meg Griffin: Oh, Ryan. I'm so happy that you're yourself again. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm happy that you made a vow to me, Meg. Meg Puffin: Sci-Ryan. Wake up. Please. Sci-Ryan: up I'm up. What happend to Odette? Mighty Eagle: Odette is alive and Ryan is with Meg. Looks like Ryan became the Swan Prince and a smitten kitten. Rianna F-Fiona: We should sing a song to Derek and Meg. song the Mighty Red song starts playing Ryan and Odette: Meg and Derek, you rescued me~ Defenders of our love and liberty~ Evil Ryan: Bravery~ Evil Rianna: Humility~ Red (Angry Birds): Happily~ Ryan and Odette: Meg and Derek you~ Rescued me~ The Cyberlings and the Cyberlanders: La, la, la, la~ Orla and Oisin Ryan: La-la-la, la-la-la-la~ Crash Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot (EG): La-la-la, la-la-la-laaaaaaaaaaaa~ Sci-Ryan: Great Scott. Sean Ryan: the Mime Bird's voice Oh my Gahh. Matau T. Monkey: I am happy for them. Crash Bandicoot: Rothbart was our nemesis. Bad Sofia joined Rothbart and try to force Ryan to marry her. But it's all over now. They can't do anything to us anymore. Coco Bandicoot: Well said, big brother. Crunch Bandicoot: Wow! We're getting a lot of Dalek and Cybermen junk all over the woods. Cody Fairbrother: We're not going to clean these up. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Cody. I know. R.J: Well done with the vow, Meg! Meg Griffin: Thanks. Rianna F-Fiona: We should make Swan Lake Odette's and Derek's castle now. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, Rianna. Now that with the help of Sci-Twi and Bromley, Rothbart is now gone. Rigby (EG): Odette Oh my sister. You're alive! My sister. Friend of the Swan Prince. Evil Ryan: I agree. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Meg Mike (Total Drama): I know Sean Ryan and his kids are alive. Matau T. Monkey: Aww. Master Ryan, Odette, Meg and Derek are together. at the camera And there you have it, folks. A vow of everlasting love. Puffin: You said it, Matau. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan